Things change
by iknowlookscanbedeceiving
Summary: Finn and Rachel are in love, but things change. Finchel story with twists and turns along the way
1. Chapter 1

Finns POV:

*_wake up Lima Ohio it's your favorite radio host giving you all of your favorite tunes, starting with the new Bruno mars song "marry you"*_

What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning Finn thought. It had been two weeks since his mom's wedding and things had been going great at his new house. It was a little tight on room but that all would be changed soon because Burt was already looking for a new house for all them to live nicely in. Glee club had been going great, and even the football team had been winning. Everything was going great. The best thing above all of that though was Rachel. Not a day went by that he didn't think about the first time he met her, kissed her, or said I love you to her. Things that a normal teenage boy should think about simply went out the window because all that was in his mind, in his heart, was one Rachel Berry. He didn't know what he would do with himself if they ever broke up. They had once said before that neither of them would do such a thing but, things change he guessed.

"Finn, Kurt's been ready for over 30 minutes, get your butt down here so we can take you two to school!" yelled Finns mom.

"Be right there mom" Finn had to hurry; he didn't want to be late again. His mom- no scratch that, KURT would kill him.

* * *

Rachel's POV:

It was 7:30 and Rachel was all ready for school when suddenly she got a text from her dear friend Kurt.

_Kurt: The next time you see your man, make sure to tell him to NOT WAKE UP SO DANG LATE. K thanks see you in glee club :) _

Rachel couldn't help but laugh when she read that text. She was glad to have Kurt as a friend now. Sure they had their differences but I guess you could say they found each other, and they grew from one another in their time of need. Two "out of the closet" divas ready to take over the world. Suddenly Rachel got a text that quickly took the smile off of her face.

Noah: _Rachel quit playing hard to get, I want things like they were when it was just you and me. Dump Finn, and be with me. Please. _

"I don't know where he got that I liked him like that" she said in pity.

"Sure we dated and he DID mean something to me, but that was a long time ago. I love Finn now and the only thing I feel for Puckerman is friendship. I just wish he would get that!" The only person Rachel could trust telling all this to was herself. She wished she could tell Kurt, but she didn't want him to keep a secret like this from his new found brother, Finn. And of course she couldn't tell Finn either, because things were good between the two boys no, sure they are not as close but they sure are closer than before. Besides she knew Finn wouldn't hesitate to pick a fight with Noah just to get the point across to him. No she wouldn't have it, not one bit.

Time had passed, and it was getting later than she has anticipated. She got into her dads car and drove off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

*in the school parking lot*

Finn's POV:

Kurt: "ugh, I hate this new Rihanna song, I just can't get her horrible outfit choices for the music video out of my head. She really needs to get a new stylist"

Finn: "andireallyneedtogetacar"

Carol: "What was that dear?"

Finn: "Nothing mom, and can you please not say dear to me, people might here you"

KURT: "We're in a car"

Finn: "STILL, I don't want her saying it… uh bye mom have to go meet Rachel"

When I finally got to my locker I saw that Puck was already there with some chick. He was always there was some new girl. The main girl of course was Santana. Everyone could tell Puck didn't really have feelings for her, but they couldn't say the same for her. She would never admit it but she really cared for Puck. I don't know why Puck just won't give her a chance, it was almost like there was someone else. But I guess if I am being honest with myself, the main reason I want them to be together so badly is that this way he knew his dirty little secret was safe. If Santana was officially with Puck there was no way she would ever tell him that she and I well… you know… did the deed as she put it. Ugh, the meet thought of us being together... it was a mistake. Even though I wasn't with Rachel, I know I was wrong. She would never forgive me, especially when she came clean to me just a week ago. That would have been the time to have told her the truth. I don't know what happened. I just froze. The only thing I can do now is hope—no PRAY that she never finds out.

* * *

Rachel Pov:

*in the choir room*

"Where's Finn?" Rachel said out loud.

"He was supposed to be here by now."

Puck: If I was your boyfriend, I would be here an hour early just so I won't even have a chance of missing you walking through that door

Rachel: Hello Noah, usually people just say good morning at this time of the day, but thank you for the flattery I guess

Puck:*big grin* Good morning Berry.

Rachel: much better and Noa-

Puck: Stop, I know what you are going to say, and I know you are with Finn but I'm totally cool with that. We can have a secret lovers thing going on.

R: SECRET LOVERS? What kind of girl do you think I am! I am not a little whore who cheats on their boyfriend, and hooks up with people like you

P: ouch, people like me huh?

R: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that but Noah you have got to stop this. I love Finn. With all my heart. You could be Romeo for cry out loud, but you still wouldn't be Finn.

P: but I LOV-

Quinn: what's going on here?

P: nothing, I was just leaving.

Q: WELL, troll what just happened.

R: nothing, Noah and I were just talking.

P: mhhm, okay well I may not like you but I don't hate you enough to just stand by and not say this to you. Be careful I know your heart belongs to Finn and blah blah blah but that is not going to save you from the wrath of Santana when she finds out that Puckerman has the hots for you.

R: he doesn't, it's not like that.

Quinn: keep telling yourself that. But it's obvious that he does. It's the little things that make it so noticeable. For instance, you calling him Noah. No one calls him that, in fact one guy on the football team did and Puck nearly pumbled him into the ground.

R: I don't think puck would beat me up I mean, I am a girl

Q: that's beside the point, the fact is you're the only one who can call him that. That may not seem like much to you but to everyone else that means something.

*BELL*

Q: great, I thought I had more time before the bell. If I would have known, I would have went to talk to my boyfriend, instead of you.

*Quinn goes to her first period, and Rachel skips seeing Finn and goes straight to Spanish class*


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know that the first two chapters were kind of short but I just wanted to get a good start, so this chapter is a little longer and hopefully none of the other chapters will be as short as the first two. Just wanted to clear some things up first! This is a finchel story, I just have some supporting characters in the beginning so don't lose faith when you see other names besides Finn and Rachel's. This is my first fan fiction and I hope it is okay. I would love reviews on this thing! && just a heads up there might be other pairings besides Finn and Rachel so watch out!**_

_**Btw I do not own glee or yada yada yada or any of the characters.**_

Finn's POV:

*After lunch was glee club and Finn was really excited because he hadn't seen Rachel all day*

Finn: PUCK!

Puck: yea man?

F: Have you seen rach? She usually waits for me after each class, but I haven't seen her all day. Have you talked to her?

P: uhh yea but it was for only two seconds, but sounds like you are in the dog house.

F: well, was she upset? What did you two talk about?

P: what is this, 20 questions? We didn't say anything really. I said good morning, that's it!

F: whoa, no need to freak out!

P: sorry I'm just uh, stressed… about… uhm school. Come on, no need to freak dude, you two are already attached to the hip as is. Space is good. Besides we all have class together right now, so just talk to her when you decide to stop talking to me and walk into the choir room.

F: oh you stressed about SCHOOL? Okay man; tell me when you decide to tell me what is really going on. And by the way, when you have a love like Rachel and ours, space is the last thing you want.

*bell*

Rachel's and Finn's POV:

*Finn comes and sits next to Rachel*

Rachel: hey Finn

Finn: hey rach, are you like mad at me?

R: NO! why would you think that?

F: because I haven't seen you all day, and not to sound clingy or anything but we are usually always together. I don't know it just seemed like you were ignoring me or something.

R: OH, I'm sorry Finn, I just darted out of all my classes without thinking.

F: oh you know it's cool. It's not like we are "attached to the hip" or anything.

R: righhhhttt, Finn you do know that I love YOU, right? I mean no matter what I'll always choose you.

F: yea, I mean yes I do. Just like ill always love you, and choose you. But there will never be another girl that I'll have to choose from because it would be a waste of time.

R: YEA! I mean*laughs* exactly. I feel the same way. Well enough of this deep stuff. Okay, now back to business. Sectionals are coming up and you know it is up to us to lead our team to victory.

F: don't you mean THE team, not OUR team?

R: yea, of course. You know that's what I meant. ANYWAYS, I have a few songs selected for us to sing for a duet. I was thinking we draw the crowd's attention with a sweet romantic slow song, and then BAM hit them with a fast upbeat musical number by the whole group.

F: sounds great, you know Rach I've never really been good at imagining how the whole number is going to plan out. Just tell me what to sing and ill sing it.

R: well how about this, I'll come over and we can come up with some ideas for Mr. Schue, and we can say we planned it together. And maybe… if we get finished with that early we can do some other things.

F: other things? Like what. *smirks**raises eyebrow*

Kurt: really guys? I can hear you all the way over hear. Rachel, I love the fact that you have a wonderful booming voice when you sing, but that's just it only use it when you are doing such.

R: you could hear us? *whispers*

K: deaf people in china could hear you two. And mom and dad may not be home but I sure will be and the only thing that WE are doing after WE plan for sectionals is watching a nonstop movie marathon of Barbara Streisand.

F: Kurt, me and Rachel kind of wanted to be alone tonight

R: now Finn, it was rude to not invite Kurt in the first place and it's not like he can go anywhere your parents will have the car.

That sounds lovely Kurt; I'll be there around 6? Make the pop corn, and ill supply my movies! Wow I can't wait until tonight, aren't you excited Finn?

F: EXSTATIC.

*The next day*

*Finn is in the choir room all by himself*

*Santana walks in*

Santana: hey Finn, how's it going?

Finn: uhh, good how about you?

Santana: oh lets skip the chit chat and get to the point. I want to know what that midget and puck are doing behind our backs!

F: HER NAME IS RACHEL and I have no idea what you are talking about. They don't even really talk the last time I checked.

S: OH REALLY? Then why did I see puck coming out of the choir room yesterday morning before school started.

F: I still don't know what you are talking about, can he not go to the choir room by himself?

S: that's just it he wasn't by himself Finn, Rachel was in there too. And it's like you said they don't even really talk so why would they be meeting up secretly?

F: ALL THEY SAID WAS GOOD MORNING! Puck said so himself

S: good morning huh? Well I've never seen a good moning last 20 minutes before! Was rag doll acting strange or anything towards you?

F: her name is RACHEL, and yea I guess, but it wasn't a big deal we cleared things up.

S: and how about puck? Did he seem strange cause he barely wanted to make out behind the bleachers yesterday.

F: he's stressed about school! I mean well that's what he said.

S: puck? Stressed about… school? Oh come on frankenteen even YOU are not that dumb. There's something going on between them two and I will not look like a fool and let it happen!

F: I trust Rachel with all my heart, and she would never cheat on me and technically you and Puck aren't dating,*Santana gives Finn dirty look*but-but that doesn't matter because I'm sure he cares about you and I mean COME ON Puck and Rachel? Puckelberry ended a long time ago.

S: some of that may be true but let me tell you something Finn, if I find out that Rachel and puck are keeping secrets from me, you better be prepared for my revenge on her.

F: Santana, don't.

S: sorry Finn, but they only way I can get her back and make it sting is if I tell her that you and I slept together. That would put her in her place, and make my job a whole lot easier.

F: well then I guess I'll have nothing to worry about because I know for a fact that nothing is going on between puck and Rach. But you have to promise you will not tell anyone what happened between us last year.

S: I don't make promises Finn, but I'll tell you what I won't brag to anyone unless that troll messes up. Then all bets are off.

F: I would say thank you but that word doesn't seem like they right word in this situation.

*Santana left the choir room, and shortly after Finn left. The glee kids really need to learn how to lower their voices or at least close the door when talking about secrets because little did Santana and Finn know that there was someone listening to their whole conversation and that person was none other than PUCK!*


End file.
